Professor Layton and the Dimension Express
by Benjamin Vesta
Summary: What happens when worlds collide? Is it even possible that Dimitri Allen's research could have opened a bridge such as this? All aboard the Dimension Express, the greatest enigma of all.
1. Prologue

_**Hey, guys, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but once again, I've written a completely unplanned fic while I have more than enough on my plate. But whatever. It's good! I actually got my inspiration from a few places. The first was one of my all-time, favorite fics, Professor Layton and the White Atlamillia. That gave me the idea, but it didn't take off until I read the only other crossover of this variety. It… left a lot to be desired. And it scared me. So, I figured there should be at least one good fic per category and this was born. It will be a mostly Prof. Layton fic, with Zelda kind of in the background. And it won't get to the Zelda until a few chapters in. Soooo, you have been warned. Enjoy!**_

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_It's been a while since we said goodbye. How have you been? As for me, I'm all settled in and making new friends. I'm writing to you because something deeply puzzling happened here recently. It seems like the sort of mystery that's tailor made for Professor Layton and his apprentice. I don't think anyone else could get to the bottom of it. I've enclosed a document with this letter that will tell you more about the situation. I can't wait to start this new adventure with you! Please write back as soon as you get this letter!_

_Your friend and apprentice,_

_Luke_

Layton smiled at the prospect of a new mystery with Luke and thumbed through the papers in the envelope. There was a news article about Dimitri Allen with another letter stapled to the back. It read:

_As you probably know, Allen was offered a deal to lighten his sentence after his deal stipulated that he testify against the many accomplises involved in London's demolition, that he continue his inter-dimensional research, and that he be extradited to America. Recently, he's made a breakthrough and he's personally invited us to come see the unveiling of his newest discovery. But there's a lot of mystery surrounding it all. What sort of discovery could have been made? What could even be possible? And whey must we be present? This could turn out to be some sort of great mystery! I hope you will come! The information is on the newspaper attached. I will await your arrival in America._

The professor looked at the date. It was two weeks from the day. He would have to buy a plane ticket.

Ten days later, Layton found himself in New York City, the busiest place he'd seen since visiting Monte d'Or. He met with the Triton family and picked up Luke before starting off to the New York State Penitentiary. They were both overjoyed to catch up with each other after their long separation. They talked for a while about how they had fared since Luke departed for the U.S, but then got to the mystery at hand on the car ride.

"So, what does the Professor Layton's famous intuition say about this case?" Luke asked.

"Well my boy, you must remember, we can't be quite sure there is one yet. However, a few things have stuck out in my mind. My old trunk's in the back if you'd like to take a look at my notes."

Luke reached back to grab the trunk, a reminder of all their past cases. "Well, you must think there's some sort of mystery or you wouldn't have brought this!"

"Well… I guess you're right about that. You should always be prepared for a mystery!" Luke laughed and opened it up. SO far, all that it contained was the professor's case journal and a thin file folder labeled, "Mysteries." Inside was a single sheet of computer paper on which the professor had written. The top said, "Allen's Arrest."

"What's this mystery about, Professor?" Luke inquired.

"That was the first suspicious thing I found. Why don't you read it out loud? I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matteer."

"Of course, Professor! Let's see, it says here, 'Dimitri Allen was arrested by Scotland Yard's own Inspector Chelmey at the scene of the attack on London. His charges were near that of Clive himself, but only he was offered a deal that, of all things, sent him to America. He couldn't refuse this offer obviously, if he valued his life, but there's still several complications. I can't imagine such a proud man as the inspector letting go of such a huge arrest. And it seems odd that he'd be shipped all the way to America. What could be the story behind this?' Well, that certainly something to think about Professor!"

"I agree. It may seem like a small mystery, but I think it may end up being more important than we realize," the professor said enigmatically. "Well, it looks like we're here. Are you ready to see what's in store?"

"Absolutely, Professor!"

They got out of the rental car, Layton stumbling a bit, still not used to American cars. They went through a few security checks and then entered the prison, where they would find their greatest mystery yet.

_**Hey, please tell me if I made any mistakes because I wrote this in a hurry. I'll fix them as soon as I can. Thank you for your trouble. Over and out, BV.**_


	2. The Prison

"Right this way, Mr. Layton," a constable said, ushering the detectives through a door. "Right out there's the courtyard. You should be able to find Allen from there." Professor Layton and Luke were a little apprehensive. How were they supposed to find Dimitri's lab? Still, they went on to the courtyard.

In the large grassy expanse were several wardens and at least thirty convicts, easily identified by their striking orange jumpsuits that American prisoners wore. This only made them more nervous.

"Professor, how are we supposed to find the lab from here?" Luke said. And he was due in saying so. There was no obvious distinction of the lab.

"I must admit, I can't quite decipher our guide's instructions either. I suppose we'll be forced to talk with some of these men here." Layton walked up to a convict that was pulling weeds from a garden. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me sir, could I get some directions?" The convict looked miffed and turned to pick more weeds.

"Oh, don't mind #23406. None of the prisoners are allowed to talk to visitors," an officer said, walking away from the weed puller. Layton couldn't help noticing the pistol on the officer's belt. Living in London, he was slightly ill at ease around firearms. The guns must have been how they kept the prisoners so strictly working.

"You don't need to speak to me; I'd just like you to point me in the right direction. We are looking for Dimitri Allen." As soon as the words escaped the professor's mouth, the convict stopped his work and shot up to face him. He man's eyes were open wide.

"Oh! If you want to see Mr. Allen, he's right down there," the convict said as he pointed to a large manhole. "His lab's underground." Luke and the professor were shocked for a moment at the total transformation, not comprehending how a man could be so subdued one minute and lively the next.

"Well, thank you," Layton said and walked off.

"Do you suppose we should go down there, Professor?"

'Well, Luke, there's something I'd like to investigate first."

"What could that be?" Luke questioned.

'Let's go talk to those men over there," the professor said, indicating another group of prisoners laboring at a bush in desperate need of trimming. "I mean to ask them the same question as that last convict."

"But Professor, don't you believe what he said?"

"Well, I think so, but it's always good to be sure."

"Whatever you say, Professor," Luke answered in consent. He followed Layton to the bush that the convicts were working on.

"Excuse me sirs, could I trouble you for a moment?" They remained static at their work. "I have a question regarding Dimitri Allen." The convicts sprung to life, tossing their shears aside.

"What do you need from us?" one said obligingly.

"Perhaps you could tell us where we can find his lab?"

"Of course, it's down the manhole. Do you need anything else from us?"

"No. That will quite do." The professor and Luke walked off to the manhole.

"Professor! They reacted the same way as the first one!" Luke said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yes. Strange how quickly they perked up. They seemed afraid somehow."

"And just because you mentioned Mr. Allen! How strange."

"This certainly is a curious matter. Perhaps we should document it in the mystery file, you think?"

"Of course! I'll get it out!" Luke took the trunk and opened the file folder. Layton produced some paper and started writing.

_Prisoner's Reaction_

_When we first visited the New York State Penitentiary, a multitude of convicts were working in the courtyard. Upon speaking to them, they wouldn't so much as acknowledge our presence. However, at the mere mention of Dimitri Allen, they burst into focus and looked at me almost fearfully. What could cause this reaction and why?_

Then Layton scrawled something on another sheet of paper. Luke looked inquisitively and asked, "What's that you're writing now, Professor?"

"This would me our third mystery." He handed it off to Luke for him to check. It was about Dimitri Allen's laboratory.

_Underground Lab_

_Upon speaking with the convicts at the New York State Penitentiary, we gathered that Allen's lab was down a manhole that leads beneath the courtyard. It seems awfully strange for his work to be done entirely beneath the prison. Could it really be for safety purposes? If so, should we be more careful than we are? _

"Well, you were right Luke. This is turning into quite the puzzle. And speaking of puzzles, look at this manhole cover." Luke bent down to investigate.

"Look at that! There's a puzzle blocking the entrance!" It looked like a simple sliding puzzle, with different squares of the 9x9 grid unlocking different locks. "Don't worry, Professor. I can solve this one easily!" Luke slid them around for a second or two and slid some of the squares in the correct places. Then he got stuck with a few as he had two left. "Professor! I can't move it without messing up what I had done earlier!"

"Don't worry Luke," Layton said as he bent down to help him. "Sometimes," he said sliding the squares expertly, "you must revise even your best work." The manhole fell down on hinges and left them a ladder to the laboratory. The professor led the way, blazing a trail toward mystery.

And what a mystery awaited them.

"Alright, you're clear. Allen will be waiting for you inside." The security guard pressed a button to open the doors and Professor Layton and Luke walked in.

Indeed, Dimitri Allen had been waiting for them, almost shaking in anxiety in his white lab coat over his orange jumpsuit. He seemed to have the run of the prison behind the doors. He led them into a parlor and got a guard to fetch them some tea. An air of awkwardness surrounded them, considering their last encounter was when Layton had gotten him arrested. Still, Dimitri seemed ready to talk.

"All right, before the guard gets back, I need to talk with you. Do you have any questions about the mystery?" he asked. If the professor was at all taken aback by this peculiar behavior, it didn't show.

"As a matter of fact, I do have some questions. Why do you need to know now?" the professor asked.

"All will be explained when I demonstrate my research. For now though, time is of the essence!" he said in some strange desperation.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. My first question is about your extradition to America."

"There have actually been several prisoners from around the states, and other countries too, that have been sent up here. They've been helping me with my research down here because-" Just then, the guard walked back in with a teapot and dishes. "Ah yes, they do help me down here in my lab. And what of you? What have you and Luke been doing?" His entire demeanor changed just then from a sneaky, desperate, no-nonsense criminal to a calm, small-talking gentleman. Luke and the professor tried to hold a conversation for the sake of the guard, but nothing really happened until the time came for the demonstration.

Dimitri unveiled the machinery with great finesse. The invention consisted of several monitors, lights, gears, and two platforms.

"Simply put, the way it works is that whatever is on Platform A gets scanned and its molecules are altered to suit another dimension. Then, they're carried across that dimension to this platform, which contains stabilizing energy that will reconstruct the molecules in Platform B. Basically, it teleports you."

"I see. And you want me to test it?" the professor said.

"No, both of you! You must both bear witness to this!"

"Professor, do you think we ought to?" Luke asked.

"I think it's worth trying," the professor said as he walked up to the machine. "Come Luke. I suppose you'll want to investigate this other dimension too, yes?"

"But do you really think it's possible?" Luke asked, obviously frightened.

"As a detective and man of science, I must remain open to all possibilities."

"Okay… I just hope this doesn't turn out like the last experiment." Luke walked onto the platform, staying close to the professor. Dimitri rallied a few of his assistants, turned on the machine, and went to work. The rest was a whir of lights and code streaming across computers and gears grinding all around.

Layton and Luke saw a bright red light and felt a tingling sensation. It felt like they were being torn apart from the seams! They were blinded for a second and then felt like they were slowly being reassembled. Their vision returned. Instead of the same underground lab, they found themselves in a fiery wasteland.

_Strange Dimension_

_Dimitri Allen's invention did not work quite as we expected. We were left stranded in a strange dimension. How did this occur, and how can we escape?_

**_First person to review gets a cookie! Ready... Set..._**


End file.
